The invention relates to a slide mount, whether as a one-piece or two-piece mount, comprising a window and an inner receiving chamber for the slide film which can be introduced into the mount from a narrow side thereof, and at least two guide ribs running in the direction of insertion, located outside the window on two sides in the transverse direction to the direction of insertion and non-slidably fixing this mount transverse to the direction of insertion and on the plane of the inserted slide film, whereby these guide ribs form an insertion aid.
Such a slide mount is already known and comprises as an insertion aid an inclined outwards extension over a short distance of 1 to 2 mm maximum at the insertion entrance of the guide ribs such that together the guide ribs slightly diverge toward the insertion entrance. This insertion entrance has nevertheless proved to be inadequate.
In a mounting machine, the mounts from a magazine on a mounting plane are placed into the mounting position at such speed and without any possibility of stopping them that while avoiding complicated control mechanisms, it is difficult to bring about a very precise adjustment of the mount's mounting position, unless there is considerable outlay in terms of structural design and cost.